Two Moons
by hatericeviolence
Summary: Fight after fight the Sailor Scouts have believed that they were alone in saving the universe but when a new moon shows up in the sky it becomes clear that the battles have just started to begin. When Tuxedo Mask finds a new ally, the scouts must decide if they will join him or defy him.
1. Chapter 1

Two Moons

Sailor Moon

fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE EVENTS, PLACES, OR CHARACTERS.

Chapter 1: A Kind Act

Darien walked outside of his building and started to head out towards the parking garage when he saw the thick crowd gathering around. Every year at this time tourists flooded the city. Normally, watching them as they tried to read the signs and street maps would arouse him enough to sit and laugh. They were from everywhere in the world and rarely, could they even begin to understand Japanese. This year, he just didn't have the time to listen to all the different languages and voices. Even after only a few minutes, his mind would no longer be able to sustain trying to translate anything and a headache would set in.

He stepped around the crowd and onto the pathway leading away from the street when he saw her. A brunette girl was sitting on the ground with a large bag by her side and a map in her hand. "Sol, what am I going to do? I'm so lost."

The bag moved and a little orange cat popped out. "Maybe you should try asking someone."

Darien stopped and stared. _A talking cat? Wait, no, cats don't talk…Luna and Artemis talk. But there's no way there are any other talking animals in the world, right?_ He tried to stop thinking about it but something was off. He took another step forward and the cat jumped back into the bag causing the girl to turn her head in Darien's direction.

She staggered to stand up and folded the map in half. "Hi, do you think you could help me?"

He stopped and smiled. _If there is any way to find out about that cat, this is it_, he thought. "Sure, what do you need help with?"

Her face lit up. "You speak English?! Finally! I'm so lost! I can't find my flat. I had a cab but they told me to come here and I am still not in the right place!" Her words became jumbled as she frantically tried to explain.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Mikanto..but I don't know where that is."

Darien couldn't help but to laugh. Not only was she lost but she was really lost. "That's awhile away from here. Your driver must be new to the area." He paused as the orange cat popped its head back out. "You know what, I'm heading in that direction. How about I take you there? Promise I won't abandon you on the wrong side of town," he said with a smile.

"You'd really do that? I mean, I don't know anything or anyone-"

"I'm Darien. Now you know someone."

She smiled and nodded. "Darien, you're the nicest person I've met yet."

He walked over towards her bag and zipped the cat back inside of it. "Cute cat you have. What's his name?"

"Solaris. Oh, I'm Ally," she said, sticking her hand out and shaking his. "I really appreciate this, Darien."

"It's no problem. Really." Darien walked ahead of her and towards his car. Obviously, his motorcycle wasn't an option with the skirt and heels she was wearing. He opened the passenger door and slid the bag with the cat into the back seat. Ally walked up and sat down before he closed the door. Darien sat down and started up the car. "So, what brings you to Tokyo?"

"It's my treat to myself, I guess," she laughed. "I'm part of an exchange program. Apparently, Tokyo has a great need for English teachers. I signed up to come and see what the fuss was about. Coming here pays for a whole semester of college, includes room and board, and gives me a chance to see the world. Can't go wrong."

"Sounds like a great opportunity. Where are you from?"

"New York, America. You're originally from Tokyo?"

"Yeah." He trailed off for a moment while looking into his rear view mirror to see the cat glaring to the front. _Something is off about that cat. It's like it knows something I don't_. He shook his head. "How long are you here for?"

"A semester, er, three months. Unless, I get lucky, that is. I could be chosen to stay longer. I wouldn't mind it if I met more nice people like you!" She quickly clasped her hand to her mouth.

Darien laughed. "Hey, why I don't show you around more? I can even introduce you to some nice people!"

Ally turned and looked at him. "You'd really do that?"

"Yup! After all, I am the nicest one so far!" He laughed as he parked his car into the parking garage. He turned off the engine and unbuckled himself. "What do you say, Ally? Let me show you around."

"I'd really love that."

"Good," Darien said opening up the door and getting out of the car. Ally followed in suit and grabbed Solaris from the backseat. "This is Mikanto. You know what room you're staying in?"

"Ah, no…I guess I should find management. Thanks for the ride."

"It's no problem. Let's go find your room. It wouldn't be very nice of me to just leave you without at least getting management first. Not everyone speaks English around here." They walked into the building and Darien followed the signs to the management office and poked his head in. He started to speak Japanese and Ally just stood still. Darien bowed down and grabbed a pair of keys before leading her out of the room. "Level 3, Room 304. Your luggage already arrived. Would you like me to walk you up?"

"No, it's fine," she said taking the keys. "Thank you, Darien. Sorry I've taken up so much of your time today."

"It's fine. How about after work I drop by and we get a bite to eat?"

"Sure. Thanks again, Darien. Have a good time at work," Ally smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you later." Darien walked out of the building and back to his car. _Something isn't right about her or that cat. If she was working for the Negaverse, I would be able to tell, right? She doesn't seem like she is but…still…I feel like something is wrong_. He shook his head and left the parking garage.

Ally ran up the stairwell and to her room. After opening the door, she dropped her bag and Solaris popped out. "Something is up with him," the cat mewed.

Ally dropped to her knees and stared at the orange cat. "You're kidding. This? Already? He's fine, Sol!" She scrabbled to stand up and walked to the kitchen. "Why do you always think something is wrong?"

"I didn't say wrong. I just said something is up. I have a strange feeling." He perched himself onto the counter and watched as she inspected the cabinets. "I just think you should be careful until we know more about him!"

She leaned on the counter and scratched beneath his chin. "I will. Now, however, I need to go find a grocery store and get you food!" Ally pushed off from the counter and jetted out the door before Solaris could object. Ally walked out of the building and tried her best to memorize what the building looked like. The last thing she needed was to get lost again. She walked down the street slowly, trying to take in all the sights and figure out landmarks. The streets were thick with people but not thick enough to hide the bins of fruits up ahead. Ally made her way right into the small store but an unexpected push from the crowd caused her to loose her footing and bump into someone. "Sorry!"

"You know I said I'd be around after work," Darien laughed as he held onto her until she stood up.

"Darien! I didn't know you worked here." Ally brushed her skirt down.

"Now you know. What are you looking for?"

"Cat food. That's it," she laughed.

Darien side stepped before approaching an aisle. "Right over here. Only a few choices but I'm sure there's more than enough. Shouldn't you be trying to get some rest? I'm sure your flight was long."

Ally picked up a small bag of the dry food and looked up at him. "I should probably but I need to get used to the time difference." She smiled and looked around to be caught by something hanging on the wall. Ally walked over and examined the poster that looked slightly familiar. "Hey, what does this say?"

"Oh that?" Darien laughed and walked over to her. "That's Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts."

"Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts? They don't look anything like this."

"Huh? You have different ones overseas?"

"Is this one supposed to be Sailor Moon?" she asked pointing to the one standing in the center with the heart brooch in the center of her bow.

"Yup, that's her! She's pretty popular around here. What does your Sailor Moon look like?"

"Not like this," she shook her head, "she doesn't have stupid hair, for starters. Or that big clunky brooch." Ally shook her head again and looked towards Darien. "She's a lot classer."

Darien laughed again and picked up a magazine from the rack and handed it to her. "Yeah, meatball brains is definitely unique to Japan! Here, this is one of the comics. You might get a laugh out of it."

"I can't read Japanese, though."

"Well, I'll help you translate it later. If anything, you can take it home and compare the two."

"You make an excellent point! I'm sure my friends would get a real kick out of this!" Ally popped open the cover and looked through the pages.

"There's a show about it, too. I'll have to ask when it comes on because I don't watch it," he laughed.

"I think I'd actually love to see it," Ally said, rolling up the magazine in her hand. "I really should get going. Sol has to be hungry."

"Right, no problem." Darien took the two items from her and checked her out. "I get off in a few hours. I'll be over when I get off."

"Okay! You know where to find me. See you later." Ally grabbed hold of her bag and walked out of the store as a long haired blonde walked in.

"Hey, Darien. Have you seen Andrew?"

"No, sorry, Mina. I think he had the day off. Why don't you give him a call?"

"I tried," Mina said, reaching over and grabbing a bag of marshmallows. "He didn't answer. He wasn't at his house either."

"Maybe he has a date." She looked over and stared daggers into him. "Or he is doing something else. Why do you need him anyway?"

"Oh, you know…just thought I'd bump into him."

"Sorry, Mina. I haven't seen him. I've been pretty busy today. I don't think I'll see him later, either."

Mina rolled her eyes and jumped onto the counter. "When are you and Serena going to make up already?"

Darien exhaled and walked around the counter and started to move things on the shelves. Serena was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Not even a week ago, he broke up with her again. For some reason he just didn't feel connected to her anymore. It felt like it did before when they first met. He could barely stand her being around. "No, Mina, and we're not going to."

"And why not?"

Darien held tightly onto the jar in his hand. "Does it matter?"

"She's really upset-"

"I don't care, Mina. She'll get over it."

"It's your destiny to be together, Darien."

"If it is, we will. Just not right now." He finally put the jar onto the shelf and turned around. "Just encourage her to forget and move on. It's over."

Mina huffed as she jumped down from the counter. "Darien, I don't know what's gotten into you."

"Nothing. Nothing has changed, Mina. I'm just finally realizing this. All of it."

"I'm worried about you. If any of the others-"

Darien quickly stepped up to her. "Don't talk to them about this. No one needs to worry about me. It's none of your concern." He turned away from her and huffed, "Why don't you go home?" Mina opened her mouth to object before storming out of the store.

Solaris jumped onto the counter as Ally poured a bowl of his catfood. His paws landed on the comic and he tilted his head. "What is this?"

"Believe it or not, it's Sailor Moon." He sat back and pawed the cover until it flipped open. "Darien said he'd translate it for me. It's weird though. He said that one," she pointed to the blonde with the meatball head, "is Sailor Moon. Does she look like her?"

"This is strange. Maybe the Sailor Scouts are just that popular here."

"Maybe," Ally said walking away and sitting onto the couch. She made herself comfortable and turned on the small television in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Moons

Sailor Moon

fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE EVENTS, PLACES, OR CHARACTERS.

Chapter 2: Pressure

_"Queen Alana, do you think you have time to sneak away?" the young prince whispered to her._

_"For what means?"_

_"The usual," he said slipping his hand onto her back._

_She glanced over and smiled sheepishly. "Prince Endymion, I have business to attend to. I don't have the time to waste with you."_

_"It isn't a waste, my love." He turned slightly and faced her. "Just a little bit of time. Your business will be there when we are done."_

_"Endymion…all right. I guess I can spare a little time."_

A noise arose her only slightly but the wailing animal was what woke her. "Someone is at the door. Alice, wake up."

Ally pushed Solaris off of her and sat up. She rolled her eyes as the door bell rang again before she finally got up and opened the door. "Darien…I'm sorry, I must have fell asleep. Come on in. Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Awesome. Come on in. I'll just be a few minutes," Ally said, letting him walk into the small apartment. Reluctantly, Darien walked in. Ally smiled as she walked away quickly to the bedroom leaving Darien and Solaris in the same room.

"So, your cat is very pretty," he said, walking over and examining Solaris, who hissed and ran away.

"Ah, yeah, he's pretty soft too! He doesn't like strangers though, I guess," she said as Solaris ran into the bedroom and eyed her. She bent down to his level and whispered, "Behave." Solaris glared at her again. Ally got up and pulled a ruffled short sleeve shirt on before checking her hair and walking out to the living room. "Okay, sorry about that."

"Hey, it's fine. You don't take as long as people I know," he said walking towards the door and opening it for her to walk through. "I was thinking about a walk downtown that way I can show you the whole city."

"Sounds great." Ally walked out with Darien. The oddity of being in the city was still not hitting her. Every time she saw the skyline, she was reminded of New York but the strange symbols that were used for writing kept reminding her that she was far from home. As night set in, Ally began to get her grounding. The area reminded her of Times Square with the tall buildings, bright lights, and scrolling banners. The flood of people held many different dialects and she could detect her own hidden in the mix.

"Well that's odd," Darien said looking at the skyline. "I've never seen two moons."

"Huh?" Ally snapped out of her trance and looked up. Sure enough there were two moons in the night sky. "The Earth only has one, though."

"That's what I thought too. I guess there's another one in orbit." He stopped at the corner of the road and led her into the small English cinema that was in the middle of the tourist hub. "I asked around and found out that they were showing the Sailor Scout movie tonight. I thought you might be interested. We could do something else if you want."

Ally shook her head as she smiled. "Nope, this sounds awesome!" As they walked into the theatre, Ally looked at the many posters for the movie. There were six posters: one group, four separate posters for different colored scouts, and one final poster that had a matching cutout of a man with a tuxedo and a blonde pigtailed girl. When the movie started, she was able to connect the colored scouts.

Sailor Mars in red with raven hair down to her knees. She was beautiful but angry with a strong religious connection. Sailor Jupiter was brash with her ponytailed brunette hair in a green ribbon. She was the toughest and sweetest of them all. Then there was the smart, short one with oddly black and blue hair. She was Sailor Mercury-the most level headed of the bunch. And then in orange, there was the love struck Sailor V who had her own movie and game series that was mentioned often. She was a mix of everything: brilliant, strong, beautiful, and passively aggressive. She always got what she wanted and had a knack for playing Cupid. She was the only one with a mask out of the group but ironically, she wasn't the leader.

The leader was the annoying, loud, crybaby, childish, and scared blondes it the funny pigtails. Within minutes of her appearing on screen, Ally was tired of her. Her name was Sailor Moon and she was supposed to be the leader but far too often the other sailors had to lead the way. She stood out from the group with dual colors of blue and red along with a large moon brooch. Her love interest was Tuxedo Mask who, like his name suggested, wore a simple black tuxedo with a mask. His weapon didn't make sense to Ally. A simple rose and cane that were able to stop any action from happening, breaking the hardest bonds, and apparently, making every sailor swoon after him. He wasn't very important to the plot. He was good then evil then good again. The only thing Ally enjoyed about him was his witty lines.

"So, they think the Moon Princess is the same person as Sailor moon?" Ally asked, leaving the theatre and walking down the sidewalk into the heart of downtown.

"Yup because she is."

"Or is she? I mean, there's already five of them, right? Who says there aren't a dozen more?"

Darien shrugged. _Well, there are more but that doesn't mean they're all capable of being the Moon Princess_. "Maybe there is. And then what?"

"Well, they have to try, right? For all they know, they're all princesses or something. And what's with the tuxedo guy?! Why are they even letting him near them? He's like evil avenue!"

Darien laughed and scratched his nose. _Well, thanks, that's really sweet. _ "They like him. He's useful to them."

From the corner of her eye, Ally glared at Darien. "No, he's not. He's evil. If he's supposed to be so good, then why is it so easy for the bad guys to take him over?"

"He's more open minded?" Darien shrugged. _If I knew that answer, there wouldn't have been any times where it happened_.

"Yeah, to evil," she mocked.

"I guess you don't like them?"

She shrugged as they stopped at the ice cream shop. "They're okay, I guess. Just not what I would have thought."

"Why's that?"

"The leader is a crybaby. You know if she wasn't there, I might actually like them."

"You don't know the half of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Um…" Darien shook his head. Of course, speaking outlaid about Serena really wasn't what he wanted right now. Even worst, speaking about her at all. "I mean there are other movies. She just gets worst every time. Hey, want some ice cream?"

"Sure, strawberry, please."

Darien nodded and ordered as Ally stood beside him and looked around. She could tell she was in a high tourist area because there were two menus: one in English and one in Japanese. Darien handed her a cone and they walked out into the dying out crowd. "So, those moons are still out."

"Yeah, they are. It's so weird. I've never seen anything like it before."

"That makes two of us." They walked forward away from the street and towards a central fountain between a set of businesses. Catching her attention away from the moons, Darien moved his cone towards her.

"Darien," she squealed as he bopped her nose with his ice cream cone. She reached her tongue up and licked it away before bopping him back on his nose.

"I didn't mean to. I guess my deft perception is just off but really, take a bite," he laughed as he wiped away the melting ice cream and offering her his cone.

Ally looked at him for a moment before leaning forward and licking the tip of the ice cream. "Not bad. What is it?"

"Mango coconut," he said as she offered her own ice cream to him. Darien grinned to himself as he leaned forward and took a bite, still managing to get some on his chin which Ally wiped away instantly. "How are you liking Tokyo?"

"I love it but wish I understood the language," she laughed. Over the noise of the crowd and the traffic, a roar of an eruption broke out. "What was that?"

"I don't know." _Don't tell me the Negaverse is here. Not now._ The noise came again but shook the ground. Darien stepped back as the ground beneath them cracked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white floating figure shriek by. _No, no, no, this isn't happening. _ "We need to get out of here."

"Darien, what's going on?" Ally looked down as the ground shook violently again. "Is this an earthquake?"

"I don't know," he said reaching forward and grabbing hold of her arm, "we need to get out of here."

"And go where? Darien, we're in open water, here." The ground cracked underneath them and the road caved in. Ally stepped forward towards him as the ground erupted again underneath them. Ally screamed as the pavement underneath them gave away, causing them both to fall.

"Ally!" Darien moved forward, pushing aside the debris and pulled her towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she looked up and saw the deep gash in the pavement they were in that was at least six feet down. "How do we get out?"

"I'm not sure." He looked around at the debris then shook his head. _No, no, no, that can't be happening. The Negaverse is here. I can feel it but the girls aren't even here. And I'm stuck here in this hole. _"I can lift you up and you can get out."

"What?" Ally looked at him with surprise. "No, either we both get out or no one does." The earth shook around them causing the debris to shuffle. "We get out together, okay?"

Darien shook his head, "Okay." The debris shuffled again as a flash of light shown across their heads. He stood up and moved around the debris to create a pathway to the top. "Come on. Ladies first," he said holding out his hand and helping her get up and onto the path. Ally got up and Darien soon followed her. "So, we're out." He glanced around and saw that the streets were nearly empty but Ally's attention was caught elsewhere. She darted towards the street in the direction of a child crying out. Darien saw her as the earth shook again. "Ally!" He ran to her as the ground finally cracked between them. _Should I stay and help her or should I transform into Tuxedo Mask? I don't think I can take this thing on by myself. It's so strong. There's no telling what else it can do if this is just the beginning._

"Darien! Take her. I can't jump across with both of us," Ally yelled, getting his attention back. He nodded and reached forward, grabbing hold of the young girl of maybe six years. When he stepped back, Ally jumped across, stumbling forward.

"Come on," Darien said, helping her back onto her feet. "There's a store over there. It doesn't look like this is affecting it." Ally nodded and ran with him, avoiding the cracks along the way. When they were finally inside, they looked around. The store was empty. When Darien let go of the little girl, she ran and hid underneath the counter after saying thank you. He slid down and sat on the floor. "You probably don't like Tokyo now, huh?"

Ally sat down next to him. "I don't know. It's reminding me a lot of home."

"You get earthquakes like this?"

"No but it's always crazy and unexpectable." She smiled as she looked at him before seeing the white creature slink in front of the window. "What is that?"

"Nothing good," he said as a noise ripped through the air, shattering everything with glass. Ally leaned forward, covering her ears as Darien stood up, unaffected. _What is that? It's so beautiful._

Ally looked up as Darien approached the doorway. "Darien! What are you doing?" she screamed. He didn't respond but kept his pace towards the door. Ally stood up and ran towards him. "Darien, do you hear me?" She tried pulling on him but he did nothing but brush her off. _This is so not good! What do I do? What can I do? Whatever that thing is, it's in control of this._ She huffed forward and put herself between Darien and the door. "Darien! Stop!" Ally screamed again but still no response. The wailing stopped and Ally finally removed her hands from her ears. "Darien, are you okay?"

"Ally? What happened?" The door busted open as the creature grabbed hold of her. "Ally! No!"

"This siren chooses you!" the creature crackled, throwing Ally down into the ground. Ally tried to stand up but the siren's shriek cause sound waves to force her down further into the ground, creating a crater in the pavement. It then swooped down into the crater and into Ally's face. "No one can resist my song!" Out of her lips came a low hum sung with words from an unknown language that caused Ally to scream out in pain. From the sky, a red rose broke the siren's concentration. "Who dares to stop my siren song?" The ghoul jetted up out of the crater.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do this to her. I am Tuxedo Mask and I think it's time to drown your sorrows."

Ally pushed herself up as the siren flew away from her and saw him-the man from the movie. She looked around as he distracted the siren. _I don't think he can handle this by himself. I need to do something. _ She stood up and staggered away from the crater and into a small cave made from the debris.

Tuxedo Mask flipped backwards, both trying to outrun and run down the siren. When his feet hit the ground, he quickly whacked the siren with his cane causing her to fly down to the ground. "Come on. Is that all you got?" he shouted, jumping up and avoiding a sound wave attack. A smash of light pushed back the siren causing Tuxedo Mask to look up.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said jumping down from a streetlamp.

His eyes narrowed in on her. "Serena," his whispered, catching her attention for a moment but she didn't respond. She seemed different, cool, collected, and missing her gloves? He noticed arms were bare but nothing else seemed different. "I'm glad you could make it."

She nodded and pulled off her tiara. "Just in time to make this creep into Moon dust!"

* * *

Author's Note: First off, thank you all for reading and reviewing! You guys are amazing! If you have any input or questions, don't be afraid to ask or say them! :) Secondly, I wrote this a story a year ago during my huge Moonie geek out (that literally happens every 307 days-I only know this because of my timestamp on my writings) but after hearing about SM 2013-it had to happen again! This will be a really short story but it will be updated and probably finished in very quick manner.

Again, thank you guys so much! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Two Moons

Sailor Moon

fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE EVENTS, PLACES, OR CHARACTERS.

Chapter 3:

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Ally sat up and shielded her eyes from the light. She wasn't in her apartment. That was evident with the bed sitting only inches away from the television and dining set. "Fine. What am I doing here?"

"You passed out after the earthquake." Darien grabbed a towel sitting on top of the bookcase. "I didn't think it was a good idea to take you home because you weren't responding. I wasn't really sure if you were, to be honest, going to be okay. You fell pretty hard. I'm kinda surprised nothing is broken."

"Earthquake?" she questioned, taking the towel and whipping her sweating forehead.

"Yeah, a pretty bad one. It broke a gas line and left a crater in the middle of the street. You fell right into it. Are you sure you're feeling okay? You've been running a fever all night."

"All night? What time is it?"

"A little before noon," he said sitting back down.

"So I've been in your bed all night?"

His face went blank. "Yeah, I didn't think your cat was capable of taking care of you if something happened." He smiled and looked back at her as she brushed the blankets aside. "Let me get you something to drink. You probably shouldn't try to get up-" He watched her as she got up and walked slowly towards the kitchen. "Or you can get some water."

Ally turned her head slightly and lightly smiled before continuing on to the kitchen and turn ing on the faucet, splashing her face with the cold water. _An earthquake. Is that what happened? That thing…what was it? It got away. It just disappeared. It'll be back but what does it even want?_

"Hey, I know you say you're feeling okay but I really don't think you should be up," Darien said, standing behind her with an empty glass and catching her attention back.

She turned and leaned against the counter, pushing the wet hair out of her face. "Sorry I've been in your hair, Darien."

"What makes you think you've been in my hair?"

She shrugged. "I've been in your bed all night."

"You haven't been in my hair. I'd rather you be in my bed than alone and hurt. If I left you alone there's no telling what could have happened."

"Or I could have been fine."

His eyes lowered on her as he put down the glass on the counter behind him. "You're holding onto the counter for support to keep up upright. You're not fine, Ally."

"That aside I could be totally fine. You didn't need to keep watch on me."

"Well I did. It's what friends do. Come on, let's get you back to bed." Darien stepped towards her but she brushed off his hand.

"I actually need to get home. I can't leave Sol alone."

He nodded, understanding what she was asking. "Will you call me if you feel any worse?" Ally nodded and finally took his hand for assistance as she started to get dizzy. "Alright, I'll take you home. But I'll check on you later."

After dropping Ally off at her apartment, Darien headed straight to the temple. School was already out, he knew exactly where the girls would be. Crowds of school girls lined the yard as he walked up the stairs to the entrance. "Hey, Chad, where's Rei and the girls?"

"Oh, they're in the back, I think," he said, handing fortune strips to Grandpa who was entertaining the crowd.

Darien nodded as he walked back and found the girls. Serena sat slumped over into a plate of cookies, Lita sat laughing next to her as Mina and Rei gossiped with Ami, as always, reading and ignoring them. "Hey, girls."

They all turned and looked at him and the air in the room suddenly seemed very tight with tension. "Oh, hey, Darien!" Rei chirped as she got up and quickly found herself at his side. "What are you doing here? I know you're not here for Meatball head."

He fakery smiled as she whipped his arm around her and patted her shoulder. "Actually, I was hoping Serena might know what that thing was last night."

"That thing? What thing?" Ami asked, closing her book.

"Something attacked in the tourist district. There's a crater in the road. It was pretty bad."

"I don't know what it was," Serena said, confused. She brushed off the crumbs on her face and looked at him still heartbroken.

Darien sighed. "I was hoping you knew," he said coldly as he shrugged. _If she doesn't know then I need to find out. I can't let this thing come back. It's too powerful. It'll destroy the whole city_. "So, what are you girls up to? Think you have time for a break?"

"A break? Yeah, sure," Lita piped up, slowly trying to remove the plate of cookies from infront of Serena.

Serena glared at Lita and shoved the plate back down. "No, we have a big test to study for. There's no time to stop."

The group stared at her. Mina put the back of her hand against Serena's forehead. "Serena, are you feeling okay? Your boyfriend wants you to take a break," she said glancing at Darien with a smile.

Darien's face blanked as he exhaled. _Thanks, Mina. You know that we're not together anymore. Of course, the Sailor of Love just has to get her nose into this._ "Yeah, Serena, let's go take a break," he said just giving in. There was no point in fighting. Darien knew that they weren't together and that was what was important.

Serena perked up and looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Yeah, Darien?"

He removed his arm from around Rei and kneeled down to Serena. "Yeah, of course."

She nodded and stood up. "Come on girls. It's time for a break. I don't think I can study anymore. My brain's turning into mush."

Mina smiled deviously as she got up with the the others. "Yes! It is time for a break! Let's get ice cream!"

"Oh good! There's a new place that just opened up! They're having double scoops for free!" Serena jumped up and rushed out of the room. Rei, Mina, and Lita followed her instantly but Ami stood back and took Darien's attention.

"Darien, does this mean that you and Serena are done fighting?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked out the door. "I don't know, Ami. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Well, Darien, I really don't think you should stick around and spend time with her if you aren't. You're really crushing her, you know. We want the happy Serena back."

"I understand, Ami. I just-I want time to myself. That doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with her. I mean, we still work together. No matter what our relationship is, Ami, I still can't live without her. I'll still be with her in the 30th century. We all know that."

Ami nodded and started to walk past him. "You're right. We know that you end up together and rule over Crystal Tokyo but you really should tread carefully."

"I will," he said patting her on the back and walking out with her


	4. Past and Present

Two Moons

Sailor Moon

fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE EVENTS, PLACES, OR CHARACTERS.

Chapter 4: Past and Present

"So, Darien," she said, hugging onto Darien's arm as they strolled down the sidewalk. "I feel like I never get to see you anymore. We should go out more often."

Darien rolled his eyes and then fakely smiled at Serena. "Yeah, I've been pretty busy with work and keeping up with my classes. I had a break in my classes but I ended up taking over Andrew's shifts while he was seeing Rita."

"That's too bad. Mina said she saw you yesterday at work. I guess you've been pretty occupied, huh?"

"It happens, Serena." He shrugged as he looked back to the girls, who were slowly taken their time behind him. "Hey, girls, where are we going?" he shouted, trying to end the awkward conversation with Serena.

Rei jumped forward with a smile. "We are going to the Icery! It's down here to the right. It just opened today." Darien reached out and Rei openly walked up as close to him as possible without knocking him over, aggravating Serena.

"You know, Rei, he's my boyfriend," Serena said, leaning towards Rei with narrowed eyes.

Rei brushed her hair back and smiled. "Oh, Serena, everyone knows that you're not together. He's fair game."

"WHAT?! REI, TAKE THAT BACK." Serena screamed, jumping out and grabbing onto Rei's shoulders.

"Serena, you're overreacting."

"REI, I AM NOT! DARIEN, TELL HER I AM NOT OVERREACTING!"

Darien stepped back and sighed heavily before pulling Serena away to the other side of the street. "Serena, we should talk." He glanced over to the girls and waved. "Hey, we'll catch up to you guys." The girls nodded and started back to their journey to the ice cream shop.

"Darien, what is it?" Serena asked, watching the girls go forward then back to him.

"Look, Serena, you know I love you but-"

"But?"

Darien looked away from her and towards the skyline. _Now or never. I might as well do it. I can't risk breaking her heart anymore than I know I have already. _ "Serena, I think we need to really put a halt on our relationship…as lovers. I feel like anything I do will hurt you and I don't want that. I don't want to hurt you, Serena."

"But Darien we have to be together for Rini's sake. I just don't understand how you could do this to me."

Serena stepped back and he considered moving towards her but instead just shook his head. "Rini will still be there, Serena. We know that but I just need some time away from this relationship. I love you and I love Rini but right now I just need some time, Serena. I'm not trying to hurt you. I swear," he said finally looking at her.

"You know, Darien, if you really loved us like you say you do then you wouldn't need time to figure out if you want to be around either of us." Serena turned and started to walk away before wiping the tears from her eyes and saying, "Darien, I want to see you anymore. Stay away from me."

"Serena," he said reaching out to her. He felt as though his heart was being ripped out with those words coming from her. _Serena, this isn't what I want. Why can't I just explain it to you?_ "Serena, please stop."

She turned around and violently shook her head. "No, Darien. You don't want me anymore so you aren't going to have me. That's it. I'm done having my heart ripped out because of you." Serena turned and ran off before he could even respond.

Darien stepped forward and then kneeled down, hanging his head towards the ground. _Serena, this isn't what I wanted, I swear. Serena, please don't be mad at me. I know that we'll be together in the future and I know that this time won't change that. _He looked up as a pair of heels approached him. "Trista?"

"Good day, Darien. I see I came just in time."

"In time for what?" he asked standing up.

"Well," Trista shrugged and started to walk towards the temple. "It seems as though an exiled scout has come back and has caused a lot of problems in the future. I'm afraid your relationship with Serena is showing signs of that disturbance already."

"What you do mean 'exiled scouts'? There are others?" Darien walked with her with his hands in his pockets. _So, it's possible that this feeling is because of a disturbance in time? So, wait…_ "Where's Rini?"

"I'm afraid Small Lady is missing. I came here as soon as it happened to try to find out why and I see why now. In the past, a group of scouts were exiled because they refused to allow Queen Serenity to separate the Moon kingdoms."

"Moon kingdoms? There wasn't only one?"

"No," she shook her head and continued her straight forward viewing of the gardens near the outside of the temple. "There are over a hundred moons in this solar system. All were reigned over by one Queen. Each moon had it's own princess and officiant for all duties that needed to be brought to attention to the Queen but Serenity grew tired of having to go to someone else to get things done so she decided to rebel. Because of her rebellion, the queen tried to drop her authority but instead was overwhelmed by the small army of scouts that Serenity had put together. With the threat of the Negaverse, the Queen thought that the battle of the moons was not worth effort and tried to exile Serenity but instead Serenity took her scouts and allied against the Queen. This caused for the entire universe to be put out of orbit and for the universal order to fall out of place. When the Negaverse attacked, Queen Serenity was just coming into power and had yet to instate full control so the Negaverse was able to easily overcome them."

"Is there another Sailor Moon? Is that you're saying?"

"Yes and no. I'm not sure. It seems as though in the future that the exiled scouts are coming back. They seem to have found each other. This is bad. Very bad. If they take reign again it'll mean that Serena will die."

Darien stopped walking and just stared at Trista. _No, no, this can't be right. Serena can't die. She rules over Crystal Tokyo but if what Trista says is true then…Serena never had rights to rule over Crystal Tokyo in the first place. Her mother forced her way into royalty so if that hadn't of happened…then what would have happened?_ "Who are these sailor scouts? Do you know?"

"I know who they used to be," she said, stopping and turning towards Darien. "But, I'm afraid, I don't know their current state. I just know that one is here somewhere. They've found Serena. It's only a matter of time before Serena is-"

"What scouts are they? If we get them first then we can reverse this. We can't let them destroy the future."

Trista shook her head. "Darien, if they take control it will be better for the future…only not for Serena."

"How is that possible? They'll **kill** her!"

"They have the power to stop the Negaverse once and for all. I'm afraid that we must weigh our odds. One life can be sparred for the future of a universe."

He shook his head and walked up to her, angry. "I want to know who these sailors are. If they haven't hurt Serena yet then we still have time. I won't let them take over our future. If we don't stop them, Trista, then Rini may be gone for good."

Trista looked away and towards the ground. Her mission was clear: do not let anything harm the future and protect Small Lady but now with this threat looming she wasn't sure if her mission to Small Lady still applied even though she loved her so. "There are five scouts and one protector." She looked away and walked towards a bench a the entrance to the gardens.

Darien walked with her and sat down next to her, leaning in to her every word. _Every detail could mean the difference between life and death. If I'm ever going to save Rini, this is how._ "So there's six?"

"Yes, they're far more advanced than the rest of the scouts. They are the controllers of the universe. The rest of us are just pawns compared to them."

"Who are they? I need to know so I can tell the girls and we can stop them."

Trista nodded. "They are Sailor Nebulous, Sailor Galactica, Sailor Solstice, Sailor Earth, and Sailor Moon. I'm not sure who their protector is in this day. I feel like they're not present."

_Sailor Nebulous, Sailor Galactica, Sailor Solstice, Sailor Earth, and Sailor Moon? Those sound daunting and familiar. And they're the controllers? What does that even mean? _"Trista, how are they our controllers? How is there another Sailor Moon? And Sailor Earth? Who is she? Does that-does that mean I have family?"

"They together control the universe with the powers of the galaxy, sun, and nebulous. If they combine their powers they could very easily make it so humanity doesn't exist. They're the oldest scouts. Because of the war with Serenity, they weren't able to keep the Negaverse from invading. If they weren't at war with Serenity then the Negaverse would have never reached Crystal Tokyo." She moved and put her hand on his, looking up into his eyes. "I guess you don't remember but their protector is your brother. Sailor Earth isn't related to you. She was the Queen's sister who took reign over Earth during the revolution with your family's consort."

"You mean we agreed that the Queen should be in power and not Serenity?"

"Yes. The Earth kingdom agreed and it outraged Queen Serenity so she had it so you couldn't visit the princess."

"Which is why when I went the guards tried to stop me…she didn't want me around Princess Serenity because of our agreement…Trista, is there another Moon Princess then?"

"There might be…at least, the true princess can take control again. Darien, I know this is hard but it really is for the best that we allow this to play out. We can't stop destiny."

"We can stop a war and that's what I intend on doing. You can join me or not."

Trista shook hear head and removed her hands from his. "No, I think you need to find the enemy first. If you think you can reason with them, then do it. But if you fail, the Negaverse will never return but at the price of Small Lady and Princess Serenity. You must make a hard decision on which is more important to you."


	5. Decisions to make

Two Moons

Sailor Moon

fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE EVENTS, PLACES, OR CHARACTERS.

Chapter 5: Decisions to be made

_It's my decision right? What if I want to find my brother? All this time I've thought I've been alone but I knew that I wasn't. So what I should I do? Should I find the scouts on my own or tell these scouts? Would giving up Rini and Serena be okay? It could mean the end of the Negaverse. And we know what happens if Serena does become queen and we do get married...the Negaverse will take over. But if we stop that from happening then what's the future? _ "Trista, before you leave can...can you tell me what the future looks like if these new scouts take over? Will me or any of the scouts be alive? Will anyone be alive?"

"Darien, do you really want to know?" Trista's tone dropped as she spoke. It went from concerned to questionable which only caused Darien's attention to raise.

"Yes, I do. It will affect my decision on telling the girls or finding these scouts myself."

"If things continue at this pace, you will receive your rightful title as king of Earth and you will have your choice for queen."

"And the girls? Rini? Serena? The scouts? What about them?"

"The scouts will be fine but I am not sure about Serena or Small Lady."

"Will there be peace? Will the Negaverse be gone?"

She nodded and stood up. "Yes, I believe so. I can't be sure. It seems every moment that the future changes. My king, I believe it's best for you to decide what to do. So many changes are happening. I fear I can't keep up and inform you of every one."

"That's fine. I appreciate your help, Trista. I'll do my best, I promise."

"If I hadn't trusted you, I wouldn't have come to you. I believe it's time for me to return now. Farewell, my king," Trista bowed and walked away from Darien, who just stood and watched as she walked away.

_"Princess Grace, what a surprise. What can I help you with?" Prince Edymion stood up as the young princess watched into the garden._

_"Oh, nothing really. My sister wanted me to check in on things. Where is your brother?" she said leaning down and smelling the bright red roses._

_"I'm afraid he's gone."_

_"Gone?" Her attention turned to him and she slowly stood up. "To where?"_

_The prince looked away from her quickly and turned his attention the skylit sky. "To where he always finds himself."_

_She sighed as she looked up. "Again? One day he will understand his duties. Those duties are not to do as Sailor Pluto pleases."_

_"Maybe you should inform your sister to come and remind him who he should be pleasing, instead."_

_"Oh, she'll be here when she's told. Which reminds me," Princess Grace walked up the stairs to the terrance where Prince Edymion stood, "I was told that your coordination should be soon. Have you decided on your queen yet?"_

_He shook his head, never lowering his eyes from the stars. "No, I think I am going to pass on marriage for awhile."_

_"You know you can't take over as King until you do. Perseus is the next to the throne if you don't take it. We both know whom he would wed and we both know how poorly he would be able to take reigns. Look at his priorities now. He isn't exactly king material."_

_"I agree with you but there's no one I want to marry-"_

_"Yes, there is. You can't get an answer if you don't ask," she teased, poking his side._

_The prince turned and looked at her with a smile crossing his lips. "I could ask but I know the answer."_

_"Just ask her. If my sister pleases you so much, you have to ask her. It's not like some other will cross your path and make you think otherwise."_

_"It's not your sister I'm worried about."_

_"Are you worried about the rebellion that has started?"_

_He eyed her. The news of the rebellion was fresh to his knowledge. The last he had heard about a rebellion it was part of a historic lesson about leadership-not something that was new and occurring. "Rebellion?"_

_"Hasn't she told you about it?" He shook his head. "One of her officiants has grown restless and is trying to form a rebellion. Surely she's mentioned it you."_

_"No, she hasn't," he looked up again at the sky and tightened his grip on the fencing around the terrance. _

_"You needn't worry. She is capable of handling one silly officiant."_

_"Which one is it?"_

_"That one," she said pointing to the white moon in the distance. "You're the only kingdom in danger, right now. Which is partially why I think you should just hurry up and wed. If you do, the number of rebellion forces will drop because it will prove that Queen Alana reigns this region and no one will be able to stop it."_

_"Princess Grace, I will consider it. I will also go talk to this officiant that is causing so much trouble. She is under my reign. If she has a problem with anyone, it should be me. Thank you for your visit. I'll tell my brother you were looking for him."_

Darien stared at the ceiling. _These memories. Where did they come from? Did Trista remind me? Is that why I remember them? It has to be. If I don't say anything to the scouts then what will happen? Could I stand seeing Serena die? Could I stand to even loose Rini? I know Serena and I have our differences but that doesn't mean she deserves to die…even if her mother started a rebellion. How is that even possible? Why does part of me not believe that? Why didn't I remember any of this until Trista told me? Could it be that someone went back and changed everything recently? It must be. None of this can be real. That's just not possible._

His phone rang and he glanced at it before getting up and grabbing it. "Hello?"

"_Hey! I hope it's not too early but I could really use some help!_" Ally chimed into the phone, clearly too awake for this hour.

"Ah, no, it's not too early. What's up?"

"_Well, I got my assignment but I have no idea where to go. It's Juuban? I think that's how you say it? Does that sound right? They said there's a middle school and a high school with the same name but it's the high school._"

Darien crossed the living area and into the kitchen. "Um, yeah, I think I know what you're talking about. If you want, I can take you by there later."

"_Oh, that would be great! You're my hero, Darien_!"

He laughed as he pulled a cup out of the cupboard and poured orange juice into it. "It's no problem, really. How are you feeling today?"

"_I'm fine. Just a little headache but I had issues sleeping. Time difference, right? I feel fine._"

"Ha, yeah, the time must really be catching up on you. Why don't you take today to sleep?"

"_I can't. I start teaching tomorrow. So, I really need to get myself adjusted today before I fall asleep during a lesson_!"

"That's true," he said taking a sip. "Well, how about I come get you in an hour? I can take you to get what you need and we can see about getting your time adjusted!"

"_Sounds great, Darien! Thanks! I'll see you soon_!" Ally said, hanging up.

Darien put down the phone on the counter. _So she'll be teaching at Serena's school. Why can't I shake the fact that I find that so weird? There are tons of schools but why this one? Could this mean what Pluto said? No, no, it can't. If Ally was a scout then she would have transformed when that siren attacked. She can't be a sailor. There's no way. I need to find these other scouts. They probably know more than I do. They have to if they're the ones that came back. The know something but who are they?_

He looked up and towards the kitchen clock. Ten minutes until he said he'd meet her. I shook his head, walked into the bathroom, changed, and then left to her apartment. He rushed out of his studio apartment and downtown to her place. "Morning," he said as she opened the door with a big smile.

"Good morning. You look really tired. Do you want some coffee or something?"

"Nah, it's fine," he said, as she pulled his arm into the apartment and whisked herself into the kitchen. "Really, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess."

She titled her head as she poured a cup of coffee and slid it to him over the counter. "Busy night?"

"Not really just very vivid dreams."

"Where they bad?" she asked propping her elbows up on the counter to support her head.

Darien shrugged as he took a sip of the searingly hot coffee. "I don't know. Kinda, I guess. Hey, Ally, what would you do if you had a choice of saving the world at the cost of the person you love or saving the person you love at the cost of war?"

She put her hands down and eyed him, her eyebrow raising. "If I sacrifice the person I love would that mean peace?"

"Yup."

"Well, would there be any other way to get peace?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Only with their death will peace come and without her-ah their death war will be eternal and everyone in the universe will die."

"Well that's really grim, isn't it?" Her shook her head as her orange cat jumped onto the counter. "I guess I'd have to save the world. Sure I'd be sacrificing the person I love but if they really loved me then they would understand what I have to do. In the end, it's about the future, right? New beginnings are everywhere but if everyone's gone then nothing can ever start."

Darien looked up at her as she stared away towards her cat, her words were full of energy and desire. "You're right. They would understand, wouldn't they?"

Ally turned her attention back to him and nodded. "Yes! If you dreamed this then you must really have a lot going on in that head of yours, huh?"

"Yeah, a whole lot more than I'd like."

"Sounds like an understatement."

Darien laughed and put down his coffee cup. "That describes it perfectly. What do you need to get at the school, anyway?"

"Lesson plans, schedule, and name sheet. I would have gotten everything yesterday only they didn't tell me until this morning. I feel like I have so much to do but there's no time to do it."

"Well, we can get it done today. The school's not far from here. Well, it's between my place and yours," he shrugged.

"We can head out once you're done!"

"Then come on.


End file.
